


No Need For a Bed

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Play, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan discovers that Cara is an ass girl and obliges her. There is an innocent ulterior motive, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/), prompt: _anal with foreign objects (top!Cara)_
> 
> This is a kinky anal play fic with rimming and everything. If that's not your thing, do not read.

“This had better be worth it,” Kahlan said, settling into the high-backed chair. Its cushions were soft, almost velvety, to her bare skin. Cara knelt before her on the thick rug, making no attempt to hide the way her eyes held both lust and mischief. Her gaze raked over Kahlan’s nudity and a smirk crept over her features. The Confessor bit her lip—Cara was every bit as naked as she, but the blonde still wore the armor of arrogance, of uncaring. Kahlan felt completely exposed. She loved it, as always.

Cara parted Kahlan’s legs by her knees, rolling her eyes when the brunette put up a playful show of resistance. “Do you want your prize or not?”

Kahlan sighed petulantly and, hands under her thighs, lifted and spread her legs over the armrests, baring herself even further. Cara licked her lips appreciatively. “Did you do what I said?” she murmured. “Before?”

“Yes,” Kahlan said, and Cara knew she had because she blushed. “What are you going to do, exactly?”

Cara hummed acknowledgement, and nothing else, as she leaned in. She kissed Kahlan’s hidden clit, spread her sex lips and kissed the pink there, kissed the small stretch of skin still farther down. Eyes closed, Cara opened her mouth and darted out her tongue to push at her tighter opening. She felt the muscles there spasm with Kahlan’s gasp and glanced up to see wide blue eyes staring at her. “Cara,” Kahlan whispered. “Cara, what are you—oh. Cara?”

Almost purring in pleasure, Cara was licking at her asshole like it was something she’d always wanted to do. Kahlan hadn’t been expecting this. The sensation was strange, but Kahlan’s grip on her own thighs slowly relaxed as she grew used to the rhythmic strokes, as they began to feel rather good in their own right. Cara once told her she loved all of her body, loved every inch of her, and now Kahlan truly believed her.

Cara quickly worked Kahlan into the edges of arousal; fingers stroked her clit and a warm tongue teased her ass relentlessly. It was an assault of the strange and familiar, but it was all pleasurable to Kahlan. So much so that when Cara withdrew and disappeared behind her, leaving Kahlan alone, she nearly whined. Legs still spread lewdly, only the near fireplace and the small flames within bore witness to her state. She nearly covered her sex with her palm regardless. When Cara returned she was sucking on the handle of a dinner fork, just the tines showing outside her full lips. Kahlan narrowed her eyes. Cara smirked.

Kahlan watched, lower lip between her teeth, as Cara knelt, pulled the utensil from her mouth, and began to push at her ass with the blunt end. Kahlan’s brow lifted. This all seemed—and felt—very strange to Kahlan, hardly even sexual, but her lover was a Mord-Sith and she had long since decided there were things about Cara she would never understand.

Kahlan’s eyes found the mantelpiece and stayed there, waiting as she sensed…intrusion. It was heavy, quality silverware, and the handle was thicker than most. Kahlan felt every bit of it ease inside. Cara’s own intent gaze was fixed on her ass. “Does this…make you?” Kahlan questioned vaguely.

Cara raised an eyebrow up at her. “I’m quite wet.”

“From…”

In answer Cara bit down on a mouthful of Kahlan’s buttock, then laved the skin with her tongue, her eyes telling of her arousal, enjoyment. “From this, Kahlan,” she said, voice low, and repeated her attentions on her other cheek. “Your lovely ass. It makes me h…pleased that you’re letting me do this.” She nibbled and licked her way across Kahlan’s ass, even venturing to her upper thighs.

She’d nearly said happy. Kahlan smiled softly, forgetting for a moment about the object lodged in her ass. “Anything for you, you know that,” she said. Her brow furrowed. “Except Agiels. Those stay,” she motioned vaguely to the pile of their shed clothing, “over there.”

Cara just smiled, like she knew a secret, before falling back between Kahlan’s legs. She would never hurt Kahlan, and she would never bring Agiels into their sex unless Kahlan absolutely begged. Cara had a few ideas about that but for now she was content with what she had: her tongue buried in Kahlan’s wet pussy and so much more to look forward to.

Kahlan’s arousal ebbed and flowed under Cara’s control. Her clit was soon exposed, swollen, teased out by Cara’s attentions. The Mord-Sith brought her considerable skills to bear; she’d bring Kahlan’s release within reach, until the brunette was suddenly panting for it, and then she’d bring her down with languid licks to her folds and nips at her inner thighs.

When she deemed Kahlan adjusted and ready for the next step, Cara pulled the utensil free and bounded up. She'd cleaned the things she planned on using with boiling water; she was lucky Kahlan hadn’t noticed one of her daggers was missing for a bit and returned a little shinier, all only an hour ago. Dagger in hand, Cara fingered the other thing—the last thing. She was going to take the Confessor’s ass with it as hard as she could handle. Cara groaned softly imagining it. Her own cunt was demanding attention—she felt like she was about to start dripping wetness down her thighs—but she was nothing if not disciplined. She went back to Kahlan and, understandably, was met with wide-eyed concern. Cara rolled her eyes and tapped the dagger’s handle, wrapped in black leather cording. Kahlan’s expression changed to doubt. “That…”

“Will fit just fine,” Cara said. The source of the brunette’s unease was likely the sizable iron pommel on the end. Cara sucked on the ball of iron to prepare it while she teased Kahlan's asshole with her thumb. Kahlan watched, unease and arousal fighting in her.

It was difficult. Gripping the dagger by the flat of the blade, Cara pushed and coaxed while Kahlan whined and moaned. When Kahlan’s body finally allowed entrance, Cara was both surprised and pleased to see Kahlan’s hands fly to her breasts, pinching nipples and massaging flesh. It was far easier with the pommel inside; soon, Cara had the dagger’s grip buried in Kahlan’s ass up to the hilt. The mere sight sent a strong, fresh wave of arousal through Cara’s body. She licked her lips. Kahlan looked confused, her eyes flicking between the sight between her legs and somewhere up above. “How does it feel?” Cara asked quietly, giving the dagger a small push and pull, licking up fresh arousal from Kahlan’s pussy just because she could.

Kahlan sucked in a breath, squeezing her nipples, and a moan left her lips at the combined sensation. “It…it didn’t at first but now I think it feels good,” she said in a rush.

Cara smiled wickedly. “But you’re not sure?” she purred, licking at Kahlan’s pussy again with exaggerated relish. “Tastes like you’re sure.”

“I don’t…I’m not…oh! Cara.”

The Mord-Sith had begun fucking her, slowly, eyes very much focused on Kahlan’s own. The iron pommel sliding back and forth inside her was so different from anything Kahlan had ever felt that it took her a moment to recognize it as a new kind of pleasure. She let her eyes flutter closed, licked her lips and let them part, let a soft noise leave her throat. Cara understood perfectly. She quickened her pace a bit and in a moment Kahlan felt a warm tongue on her sex, felt soft lips close around her clit. She sighed, rolling sensitive nipples between her fingertips. “Don’t stab yourself,” she murmured, cracking one eye open, and Cara’s rolled back at her.

Working steadily at Kahlan’s asshole, stretching it slowly, Cara let her free hand begin to roam over familiar skin, exploring the curves of Kahlan’s body like they were new and unconquered. She frequently lifted her head from Kahlan’s pussy just to see what her body was doing. Were her thigh muscles clenching, wanting to close around something? Was she pinching pink nipples until they were dark? Did she have that slight sheen of sweat on her chest yet? Was her pulse visibly pumping in her neck, like her orgasm was fighting to free itself?

When all those things were true, and not a moment before, Cara said, “Keep going,” and leapt up to disappear again. She’d left the dagger lodged in Kahlan’s ass; Kahlan reached down and tentatively worked it by the hilt while she masturbated. Two experienced fingers formed a quick and steady rhythm against her clit and she reached the brink of orgasm surprisingly quick, a tight ball of pleasure just waiting to melt into bliss inside her. It was an agonizing decision, whether to hold it back for Cara or just sneak it by, and had Cara taken a moment longer Kahlan would have just let go.

As it was, the Mord-Sith knelt in front of Kahlan once again. “What is it?” Kahlan panted, feeling disappointingly empty as Cara began pulling the dagger free. Her fingers curled, wanting to slip deep into her cunt. “What next? Cara?”

Cara seemed preoccupied, very much focused on the way Kahlan’s ass was releasing the dagger’s hilt. “Candlestick,” she murmured, and her green eyes widened, darkened, arousal naked on her face like letters on a page; Kahlan felt herself stretching as the pommel was pulled free. Only then did Cara lift what Kahlan hoped was the final…thing. A decorative candlestick of flawless silver. It lacked the sharply beveled edges of most, instead sporting a series of rounded curves to its base. Kahlan gasped as she took it in; not only was she imagining what those wonderful curves would feel like inside her, she was wondering how in the world it would fit. It was thick, especially near the base.

After preparing the tip of the thing, getting it warm and shining wet, Cara went to work. Kahlan put a stop to it immediately. “Too big,” she said, wincing at the painful pressure at her ass. “Cara, it’s…ow.”

Cara was ready for this. “So where should I keep this warm for you?” she asked with mock thoughtfulness, fingers circling the tip of it. After Kahlan’s perplexed expression changed to one of understanding, then intensity, Cara lifted herself up so Kahlan could watch as she slowly slid the silver length into her own wet and wanting pussy. Cara was soaked but the sudden sizable intrusion was nearly painful regardless. She was a Mord-Sith, though, and quickly adjusted far past the point of any pain. Her cunt clenched around it, as if in thanks, and Cara moaned even as she sucked on three of her fingers in preparation. Back to her knees, the base of it held between her inner thighs, Cara batted away Kahlan’s furiously masturbating fingers and replaced them with her mouth. She joined her own three fingers and slowly pushed them into Kahlan’s asshole, right to the knuckles, feeling warmth and clenching tightness. Kahlan shivered above her but made no protest.

Cara readied her, pushed her forward, by pumping her hand almost roughly, balancing it with pleasure inflicted by her tongue. Her free hand reached up, asking, and somehow Kahlan understood. She grasped Cara’s hand securely and they held on to each other as things intensified, quickly and seemingly beyond control; motions became hurried, frantic. “Cara,” Kahlan panted suddenly. “That feels. I’m going to…oh Cara I’m close.”

“I’ve been close since you undressed,” Cara growled into Kahlan’s pussy, thighs nearly squirming around the delicious feeling of fullness in her own cunt. She looked up at Kahlan, fingers drilling deep in her ass. Wide blue eyes gazed back at her; Kahlan’s mouth was open, lips wet and cheeks dark and just enough sweat to give her that wild look that Cara loved so much. Her breasts, crested with nipples taut and erect, heaved, stopped, and heaved again as Kahlan debated begging, like she always did.

Luckily for Kahlan, Cara was in no mood to play games. “Come with me,” she said. Squeezing down on the hardness inside her, free hand going right to her clit, Cara found her own release in heartbeats. As if by her command, the Confessor yelped, groaned; her lips closed tight and eyes squeezed shut as Cara fucked into her ass again and again, suckling her clit, beating a rhythm on it with her tongue. Cara felt confessor magic surge through her body, through her being, and it did nothing but bring her love for Kahlan to a sharp and fine point in her mind.

It didn’t stop there. Still panting heavily, Kahlan hadn’t yet recovered when Cara pulled the candlestick from her pussy and shoved it into Kahlan’s ass. It slid in without difficulty, each rib stretching her slightly as it pushed in. Kahlan moaned, low and long, and Cara caught a fresh flood of Kahlan’s come on her tongue. The Confessor repositioned herself suddenly, slinging both legs over one arm of the chair together, slouching down to shift her ass right to the edge. “Cara, deep and fast and hard,” she whispered through clenched teeth. And, leaning in, half laying on Kahlan’s legs, Cara obeyed. Kahlan moaned again, panting like an animal as Cara shoved in, pulled out, shoved in, over and over. “Spirits that feels good,” Kahlan hissed, and Cara saw her fingers abusing her clit. “I didn’t know it would feel this good. Cara, this is,” she tilted her head back, exposing her pale throat, “this is amazing and why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?”

“Because you—”

She groaned, loudly. “Cara don’t slow down, I’m almost—”

Cara looked down, swallowing heavily at the sight of her own hand forcing that thing into Kahlan so fast it was nearly a blur; her asshole was swallowing it to the very base, thick as it was. This was the part of Kahlan she’d always wanted and wouldn’t have dared to ask for but Kahlan just gave it to her, just gave her this gift. And now she was going to come again; Kahlan was breathing through bared teeth, her body squirming in the chair. The sounds coming from her groin were wet and obscene.

And then Kahlan was coming, her body jerking—which was new, Cara noted dimly—and she timed her deep, powerful thrusts into Kahlan’s ass with the rhythm of her orgasm, with the heavy pants she heard, with the clenching and releasing she felt. Cara realized she was nearly shaking herself; the sight and the fact of what she’d done, what she was doing, the sheer knowledge and satisfaction had her so aroused she knew this orgasm would put her previous to shame. And it did; she set herself off with a simple touch. Her head turned up and she closed her eyes and let the bliss take her—

Until Kahlan tackled her, catching Cara Mason completely off guard—which never happened, ever—and pushed her down onto her back. The Confessor’s tongue immediately delved deep into Cara’s pussy like she had killed for the taste of it. Cara’s back promptly arched off of the floor, her spine bowing, hands coming to cup her breasts and squeeze their peaks. She felt a finger slip inside her own asshole; groaned out her pleasure, felt another, and Kahlan fucked her like a woman possessed by Lust itself. She slammed into Cara’s ass with her fingers, sucked hard on her clit, fucking her until Cara’s release had her feeling completely spent. She finally begged Kahlan to stop, her clit throbbing almost painfully.

Kahlan crawled up beside her on the rug, pausing to delicately free the candlestick from her ass and drop it beside them. The realization that Kahlan brought her to orgasm with that still inside her made Cara groan heavily. They entwined themselves there in front of the fire. Kahlan’s hair was damp, her skin slick in places, and she had that sated smile on her face; the one she wore for Cara after really good sex. Cara’s own body hummed pleasantly, her heart still slowing down from its wild peak. Another night well spent pleasing the Mother Confessor.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Kahlan said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Cara’s nose.

“Forgot what?”

“Turn over. You promised.”

Cara suddenly remembered the prize she’d offered Kahlan. With a sigh of displeasure, she rolled to give Kahlan her back, grimacing as she felt the brunette’s soft breasts press to her shoulder blades, felt her hips bump playfully against her ass. Kahlan’s arm came over Cara’s middle to rest there. Reluctantly, because she promised, Cara took Kahlan’s hand and tucked it under her chin with her own.

The fire died down slowly; despite the reversed and unfamiliar sleeping arrangement Cara was almost asleep when Kahlan’s voice ruffled her hair. “Cara. Can we take that candlestick with us when we leave?”

Cara blinked drowsily, a slow grin coming to her face. “Was it that good?”

There was no response, just warm, hesitant breath on the back of her neck.

“You’re the Mother Confessor,” Cara muttered. “You can…requisition it, I’m sure. Besides, I’d consider it yours already and no one else’s.”

Kahlan huffed and punched her side, not lightly. Cara granted her a mock grunt of pain, and then she fell asleep in Kahlan’s arms.


End file.
